1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable grills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooking over an open source of heat, such as a campfire, is a well known and popular method of preparing food. In some situations, such as when camping, it is necessary that the grill be made portable so as to be conveniently carried and set up at a remote location. Such portable grills are known, and may consist of, for example, a tripod having a grill suspended by a chain from the center of the tripod. Further, it is known that having a grill structure that provides adjustable grill height relative to the legs or structure of the grill is a useful feature. However, present portable grills are not as convenient to use or sturdy as home grills and may not be sufficiently portable to be easily carried.